On the Ride
by shot to pieces
Summary: On a holiday field trip, a group of highschoolers discover the true meaning of the holidays and find that there are people out there interested in the same things.


**ok so i am iced in, with an entire day open to nothing. so i decided to post this christmas story i started early in december. well, its not really christmas, but whatever. so read and enjoy.**

JACK: and review this story.  
BLINK: because Desie's fingers are about to freeze and fall off.  
MUSH: and you could also go read CONFIDENCE.

* * *

"Alright, I have Aaron, Desie, Danielle, Whetu, Jack, and Trey in my car," called Mrs. Kempert. The six students gathered around in kind of an awkward silence, except for Desie and Danielle. They were rambling off about the new Pirates movie, which had come out on Tuesday.

It was close to the Christmas season and for his Spanish classes, Senor Stewart was getting together 2 students from each of his 7 classes to go and feed the hungry and play with orphan children. He had been doing this for 23 years and knew connecting with the bleaker side of the city would make the holiday season so much more meaningful.

The six students and Mrs. Kempert piled into the old family suburban. The first few minutes of driving were awkwardly silent, oddly so for Desie and Danielle. But then Christmas music began to fill the vehicle, Mrs. Kempert had turned on the radio in hopes to start a conversation.

"Johnny Mathis! God, this man is genius," gushed Aaron. Aaron, was a senior at Kenneth Ortega High School, and deeply involved in Choir and Theater. He was planning to major in Vocal performance. Aaron was very dramatic and talented and loved to talk and tell stories. Many people wondered why Aaron was never involved in sports; he fit the athlete stereotype to an almost perfect T: tall, muscular, good looking, etc. But, Aaron was smart and caring and not conceited. He also went by the nickname Mush, because when he got really excited about something he would talk really fast, smushing **(AN: is this a word?)** his words together.

"Wow, Mush. Too much time in the choir room with the Christmas CD's," laughed his best friend Trey. Trey was also a senior in choir, but not as passionate about the art as Aaron was. Once, when they were in elementary school, they did a pirate play, and Trey was a pirate. He kept the eye patch from his costume on ever since because Trey had two different colored eyes, one blue, the other green. Many would think Trey would revel in his uniqueness, but after being teased about it when he was little, being called an alien and the like, towheaded Trey hated being different.

"No! Okay, only for a few minutes…but Johnny Mathis…none can compare. In any category."

"Oh! I beg to differ my good sir!" exclaimed Danielle. Danielle, aka Hollywood, could be slightly overly dramatic herself. Danielle's 6 feet tall, with long, curly, dirty blonde hair, and a caring, bubbly personality. She was a junior also involved in Theater. She was planning to graduate early the next semester to move to New York to pursue her acting dream, so calling her a junior wasn't exactly correct.

"Amen, sister. Christmas music is always fantastic, but listening to it year round is a hard thing to do, unless you live at the North Pole or something," backed up Desie. Desie's the same height as Danielle with dark brown hair. Desie was the 'mother.' No not one who cleans up after lost boys…but one who has the (cue definition::) ability to face difficulty with spirit and courage, or Moxie. She could be shy and contemplative—observing the world around her, or all up in the action—trying to solve every single problem. Desie was also a junior, but, shockingly, not involved with Theater, though she did enjoy attending plays in her nonexistent free time. Desie played volleyball, year-round, and felt like she was missing out on life.

"Well, just who do you propose is better than my man Johnny?" demanded Aaron.

The two juniors smirked and announced with glee, "Harry and the Potters!"

"What the heck?" exclaimed the third boy in the vehicle. This was Jack, the charismatic leader of the boys' little gang. Many would label him as cocky, but he says he is only confident in himself. Others think Jack is gay, but he is far from that; he is merely metro and in touch with the female views of the world. Jack was a looker, that's no doubt: tall, dark, and handsome—look this up in the dictionary and BAM! There's Jack, "Isn't that a book? Not a band?"

"Oh! But it is! Tell them Danielle."

"The idea is that the Harry Potter from Year 7 and the Harry Potter from Year 4 started a rock band. And now, no one can stop the wizard rock!" pronounced Hollywood proudly.

"Ok, what?" questioned Aaron, confused.

"Those guys?! I love them! What? They ARE good," Blink said in reply to the blank stares from Aaron and Jack, "Come on! Songs – about the best books of all time? It's got to be awesome!" Hollywood's eyes lit up at this comment. Every guy that had heard about their Harry and the Potters obsession ran the other way and this one basically fell onto the seat in front of her.

"I do agree about the books, but the movies? The first few were good, but I think they're getting to commercialized now. Just like Christmas. No one remembers the real reason, they just worry about the books being about witchcraft and Satanism," said Mush.

"Exactly! Everything has to be so serious these days. Kids want to go to a place where good ALWAYS wins. Or at least good has the upper hand most of the time, and the heroes aren't wimps or anything, " added Whetu. She is a sophomore, but is cool enough to know Danielle and I. Whetu was about 5'5" with brown hair. She is involved with Student Council and is number one in her class. Super smart and super sweet girl. She transferred from New Zealand and was amazed by stars, that's why she's Whetu, the Maori word for star. But that's too hard to say correctly, so we just call her Stella.

"No. Harry is, if you think about it…In the first book, Ron sacrifices himself in the chess game, Hermione figures out the potions…" rambled Mush.

"Which so should have been in the movie!" interjected Stella.

"…and the Devil's Snare. In the second movie, Harry had the Sorting Hat and the sword and Fawkes…"

"Is Harry the only "wimp" in the movies, Mush?" asked Hollywood. Moxie and Stella could tell that she was getting sick of bashing the magical hero.

"No, its not. That's only part I hated about Disney movies. The so-called hero had all this help. I mean think about it; who was the only male figure to do anything on his own?"

"The Prince from Snow White?" offered Stella.

"He is, because he didn't even do anything. He just came and kissed Snow White. Next."

"Prince Eric! He does something!" said Hollywood.

"Kinda. I mean he falls under Vanessa/Ursula's spell and had to have Flounder and Sebastian help him kill Ursula. He did show some skill in steering the ship into the sea witch, but that's it really," countered Mush.

"How about Prince Phillip, he's pretty hardcore," said Moxie, offering another.

"Yes! A girl who knows her true heroes! He busts out of Maleficent's prison when the fairies told him what was up and he killed the fire-breathing dragon-Maleficent," exploded Mush.

"Yeah, okay Hot-Stuff. Stop trying to impress the girls with your vast knowledge of kid movies," cut in Blink.

"He's really impressed me," whispered Moxie to Hollywood as the suburban pulled up to the Samm's shelter where they were going to feed the homeless.

"Bundle up kiddos. It looks mighty cold out there," said Mrs. Kempert and she turned off the car.

* * *

**Huzzah. chapter one complete.**

**review my ducks. :D**


End file.
